coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6511 (12th March 2007)
Plot Persistant Carla's trying to contact Paul. Tracy, Peter and Deirdre are back from court. Peter's amused at Tracy's confidence. The buyer from Macnee's turns up and finds the factory girls on strike except for Wiki, with Liam and Carla in the middle of a row. She's unimpressed. Carla advises Liam not to give in, but Liam insists if Paul's gone AWOL he's giving Sean his job back. Janice tells Leanne it feels like she's never had a proper bloke before she met Roger. Leanne tells Janice she's selling property abroad and making loads of money. The buyer tells Liam and Carla they've wasted her time and leaves. Vernon tells Steve he's opening the Tomlin Academy of Drumming upstairs at the Rovers. Janice tells Leanne that she and Roger are still together but he's got another contract in France. She admits she was homesick - Leanne admits she was too. Tracy tells Peter to keep away from Maria, he might catch something. Dev comes into the Rovers with a swagger, takes off his new jacket to reveal a shirt just like Peter's. To get the workers' attention, Liam hands Sean a bra and tells him to come back to work in the morning to finish it off. Hayley asks Liam to give Wiki the going rate. Liz invites Derek the delivery man through to the back for a drink. Leanne gives Dev some property brochures. Liam confesses to Carla how Dean died. He, Paul and Dean had been out and got drunk. Paul was in the driving seat when the car crashed. Dean was already dead so they dragged him out and left him in the driving seat and that is why they can barely look Michelle and Ryan in the eye. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Carla Connor - Alison King *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas Guest cast *Buyer - Jenny Bolt *Derek - David Hounslow Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liam reinstates Sean to end the strike after a disastrous business meeting; Carla continues to fret about Paul's behaviour before discovering the terrible secret her husband has been hiding for years; Peter is astonished at Tracy's confident attitude to her future; and Janice and Leanne catch up on the gossip. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,720,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2007 episodes